Dxd: Afterlife's journey
by Windraider
Summary: Hyodo Issei has died. However for him, death was not the end. Waking up in a brand new world with no clue of what's going on, he will adapt and climb his way back to the world of the living to be with the ones he love. Takes place after vol 11.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was caused by inspiration of two different series. One of them was a famous game serious that mostly revolves around demons, but angels at certain times.**

**The second being another game about Norse Mythology. Its an RPG, I'm sure that's big enough of a hint. Anyway, moving on. I owe nothing but the plot.**

**Oh and just so you all know. A warning in advance, my English is really bad.**

**By the way, there will be some OC's but in this kind of story, it really can't be helped.**

* * *

I Hyoudei Issei have died again for the second time. The first time was when i had been stabbed by my girlfriend who was really a fallen angel who was ordered to kill me, and the second by a curse.

So how was it possible that I am still alive?

When I first woke up, I found myself in a world where the sky was purple, the sun was dim, and the ground was black with several crevices containing lava flowing.

Oh and did I forget to mention that I was chained by my neck and being dragged along by a bunch of guys wearing a hood? I have absolutely no idea what the heck is going on here.

I tried summoning my powers, but realized that nothing was working for reasons unknown. I could feel Ddraig with me, but there was something wrong.

"Hey you still haven't told me where you're taking me?"

"_Partner we got something else to worry about."_

Ddraig? Is that you? I thought I died.

"_You did die. I don't understand it, I was supposed to head onto the next host not long after, but something happened and when I woke up, I was inside of you again."_

Any ideas why?

"_No. For now I guess you just have to wait."_

Argh...damn it. This is so torturing! I've only awoken for several minutes and I'm already missing Buchou and all the others. I can't wait to get home and gaze upon those oppais of theirs.

"_Even after death you still haven't changed."_

But I'm already a Devil right? If I die then where am I? This can't be hell, I've been to it and it's nothing like this. I want to know what's going on, but the air is so hot that even talking is difficult. I have no choice but to let these guys drag me to wherever it is they plan on taking me.

Wow, I'm surprised that one can even live in a place like guys dragged me into one of those medieval ages type town before placing me in a cage in the middle of the town with several others. They too seemed as clueless as me.

I looked all around me and saw many people walking around. Every single one of them were humans.

"Hey let me outta here! Or at least tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Everyone walked by me as if I didn't exist.

That's just insulting.

Isn't there someway to pass the time?

"_If it bothers you just go to sleep."_

Yeah Ddraig's advice is good. I hate waiting, but I like sleeping. Wishing there was girl with big breasts stuck in the cage with me though. I could at least spend some time looking at it. Or maybe if I'm lucky, feeling it.

"_You better make sure that Rias Gremory doesn't find out about that."_

Immediately I hugged myself after hearing her name. Okay bad thought, but what can I do? It's not like I can deny my desires.

Speaking of desires, it's not fair! I still haven't fulfilled any of them! I haven't become a high-class Devil. I haven't become the ultimate pawn, I haven't kicked Vali's ass, and worse of all, I died a virgin!

"_That's what your worried about?"_

What do you mean?! That was the main reason for me living the entire time! I can't die without fulfilling them! No I refused to die! New plan Ddraig, we are heading back to the world of the living!

"_That's right! Show them your power! Show them that not even death can stop Hyodo Issei!"_

"Well...look who finally kicked the bucket."

That voice? It couldn't be...

From within the crowd a hooded figure walks towards me. From the voice alone, I can tell it is a girl. She stops in front of me before pulling it off.

My mind immediately freezes. I can't believe who I'm seeing.

"Ra-"

"It's Raynare you idiot."

Standing before me is the fallen-angel Raynare and my first girlfriend who killed me.

She's smiling evilly at me. I immediately shoot forth and try to grab her, but the cage keeps me from doing so. I pull at the railings as I try to break free but nothing works.

She however turns towards the one of those guys who brought me here and calls to him.

"Hey! I want to buy this idiot!"

Buy me? What was she talking about?

"_Partner, I think it's something like slavery, and your the slave."_

I paled. Wait? I was going to be her slave?! No fucking way! I rather die than let that happen.

"_Partner, you already died...twice."_

Okay fine! Than something else! Something just as bad!

Off course no such thing came to me and by now she had paid those guys with some coin of some sort. They came and opened the cage door.

"Don't touch me!"

Damn they were strong. They easily pushed me down and wrapped a collar with a chain around my neck. I tried pulling it off but it wouldn't come off.

Raynare walked up and pulled the chain causing me to stand up. She grinned darkly just before she kicked me back down onto the floor and stepped on my chest.

"Hey there Issei. Long time no see."

How she is still alive?! I'm sure Buchou killed her! Wait, don't tell me...

"How are you-"

"_Partner, I think I know where this is."_

She summons a light spear and brings it up.

Oh shit! Not this again!

"I've been waiting a long time for this..." Without a shred of mercy, she stabs me through the chest with it.

Fuck! This thing hurts far more than I remember it!

"_Partner!"_

Killed again in the same manner? Sorry Ddraig, but I can't keep myself conscious anymore. Sorry everyone, but I don't think I'll be able to come back to your side anymore.

* * *

"-ke up-"

I heard a voice, but I couldn't make it out.

"I said...WAKE UP!"

"Eyyaaahhh!" I scream as I leapt out from a bed. Someone had dumped lots of cold water over my body.

I look around and see Raynare and a short kid with short fringe navy blue hair dressed in a red shirt with yellow stripes and blue shorts looking at me.

"You finally awake?" She glares at me. I can tell she's really pissed at me, well so am I.

She killed Asia and I'm never going to forgive her for that. She's lucky that I can't use my powers or I would have her killed long ago.

"_Don't do anything stupid partner!"_

Ddraig? What's going on? How am I still alive?"

The kid then spoke up. "You've been asleep for four hours. I was quite surprise when Raynare dragged you back here unconscious."

"Who are you kid?"

"My name is Trance, and I'm your new master."

"Master?" What the hell is going on here? This kid appears out of nowhere and calls himself my master? No way! I'm not accepting that! Buchou is the only one I'll call master and no one else.

"Hmm..." Raynare hums a tune and summons another light spear. "It seems our new pet has no idea what kind of situation he's in now. Maybe some disciplinary action is needed."

Tch...what a coward.

"Raynare stop! He's probably like you say just ignorant."

The fallen angel clicks her tongue in annoyance but backs away. Wow she's listening to this kid? Is he her boss or something like that?

"Hyodo Issei was it? Do you know where you are now?"

Finally someone who can tell me!

"No. Last I remember was me dying. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the middle of nowhere while being dragged away and seeing her again." I glared at Raynare who was looking at her nails.

"Yeah well, you are dead. I don't know how this is possible, but this is apparently some kind of afterlife that shouldn't exist."

Shouldn't exist?

"_Partner, what he means is that originally when Devils, Angels or Fallen Angels die, they disappear. There's no afterlife for them."_

Wait what?

The kid continues explaining. "By the way, the balance of this world is reverse from where you come from. In this world, Humans are the top of society, and Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels are the lesser beings that follow them."

What kind of system is that?! Shouldn't it be the other way around because they have powers humans don't?

"Oh and there's one more thing you should take note off. This world is something like purgatory for the three sides. Most humans in your world are judged by the sins they commit when they are alive, but this world judges the three sides based on the sins they committed before they die."

Raynare places one hand on her chest and takes over the explanation. Damn she's a bitch, but I can't deny she's got huge oppais.

"And that's the reason why we're here. I died a Fallen Angel, and you a Devil. Oh by the way, there are two things he forgot to mentioned. The first being that the bodies of everyone here is actually a soul, which means everyone is immortal."

So that explains everything so far.

"_Correction! Almost everything Partner."_

Oh yeah there was still one more thing that needed to be ask, but I really don't want to say it out.

The kid however seems to be able to read my mind and takes over from Raynare. "Oh yeah by the way, just so you know, powers from the previous world are sealed at all times unless certain conditions are fulfilled. There are no exceptions at all."

"So that's it! I haven't lost my powers after all."

Oh that's great. I really can't wait to get them back and maybe dress-break some of the ladies here. I wonder if they have some huge breasts like Buchou or Akeno-san back home?

"_If they found out what you were thinking, they would probably kill you until you end up back here."_

I shudder at the thought but only for a moment. After all, it's not like they can find out right?

Trance coughed when he realized I wasn't paying attention. Damn he's pretty sharp."By the way, I still haven't explained the two most important things here." He raises one finger. "The first being that all Angels, Devils or Fallen Angels must be under the supervision of a human at all times."

Binded? Does he mean like a slave or something like that? Nooooo! I don't want to be binded to anyone other than Buchou!

"The second being that all of them are forced to work as slaves to the humans until their debts are paid off."

Debt? What's he talking about?

"_I think he means sins partner."_

What kind of sins could I have committed?

I think I felt Ddraig giving me a mental sigh. What? Don't tell me you think I'm evil or something like that!"

Raynare sighs and takes out what appears to be a diamond or so. "See this you idiot? This is the currency of the world. You know the saying money makes the world go round? Yeah well it applies here. Apparently you can buy off your sins with money."

"What the hell?!" That's totally wrong! Never mind the fact that you did unforgivable things, but the this is idea is something that belongs only in Manga or Games.

"_Partner ask her what happens when you pay off your sins?"_

"Hrugh..." I sigh. "What happens when you pay off your sins?"

She simply shrugs. "Two possible things. You either reincarnate when your done, or you can revive if you pay an insane extra amount of money."

That's it! If I earn enough money I can head back home!

The boy suddenly smiles in a creepy manner that reminds me of Akeno-san when she's angry. I hope this kid isn't a derange one like Raynare. "Oh and did I forget to mention that only slaves with a master is allowed to work legally. If you don't accept me as your master, you can stay here forever."

Gah...I'm being blackmailed by a kid. This is so wrong. Saiji and the others would never let me live it down if they found out.

"So then...do you accept me? Or I can send you back to the slave market. Just so you know, out of a hundred slaves, usually only ten are purchased. The rest are thrown away and stashed for long periods of time before they get sold again."

"_Partner, I don't we have a choice."_

Argh...I can't believe it, but your right partner.

And just like that, I became a slave to a kid.

* * *

**Now some characters might be OOC, but then again, there are reasons for that. But if there are ways to improve please tell me.**

**No flaming though, I'll remove and ignore anything that seems like that.**

**As for OC's it would nice if someone could tell me ways to improve them, though if you are going to tell me to not use them, then I'll ignore it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know my crossover is easier to write, but I still want to try my hand at this. **

**If I make mistakes, please tell me. Though don't flame.**

**I made efforts to correct my previous mistakes, but that doesn't mean my patience is unlimited.**

* * *

"Wash the television."

"Issei clean the floor."

"Issei clean my underwear."

Argh! I can't believe it. Somehow my body just keeps responding to all the commands that the two of them are giving me.

My crazy Ex girlfriend who murdered me is looking at me while carrying a light whip in her hands and my so called master is off who knows where.

Meanwhile I'm working my ass off and I can't even control my own actions. It's as if someone's controlling me through a remote control.

"Hurry up!"

"Ouch!"

Raynare mercilessly whips me sending lots of pain up my ass.

What did I do to deserve meeting this woman even after my death?

I really want to just give her a Dragon Shot, but I don't even know how to use my powers here in this world. It seems that she knows how much I'm struggling and that's why she's being so cocky.

*Crack*

"Yeow!"

She whips me again.

"Hurry it up!"

I shot her the worst glare I could but it only made her grin even wider. I don't dare to say anything least she ends up stabbing me again. I can't die here in this world, but it still fucking hurts a lot.

"Aww...what's wrong? Don't tell me you can't even do something as simple as this?"

Being humiliated is bad enough, but having to work for her is even worse!

Why did the hell did everything have to be so strange here?! It's like we're living in a mixture of modern and medieval times.

There's things like TV and cable here, but no washing machine?

Speaking of which, this house seems kind of small. Or maybe it's because it can't compare to my previous one.

It seems like my first house back before Buchou and her family remodeled it.

"Honestly you are completely useless. Maybe I should have left you there to rot."

"Well anywhere's better than being with you!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." She grins at me. "You see, you have no idea how lucky you really are do you?"

Me lucky? She couldn't be more wrong even if she tried.

"Out of the many Fallen Angels and Devils here, how many do you think the Gremory family is responsible for killing? I'll have you know that the answer is a lot. The four families of the four Maou's are the most hated in this world. Many here would have brought you simply for the sake of torturing you."

"Aren't you already doing that?"

Damn! Does this mean that most of the Devils here are stray Devils? If so this is bad. Most of which I've seen are crazy and blood thirsty. I definitely won't survive here if I can't fight back.

"Oh please." She scoffs at my question. "I'm already being nice enough to let you serve as my bitch. Did you know not to long ago, I saw Freed? Turns out that one of your buddies sent him here."

Freed that crazed exorcist?!

My anger at this woman fades away for a moment when I recall how Kiba had easily slain him.

Damn it though, why the hell did that asshole had to be lucky enough to be reincarnated as a Devil Chimera?

"You know...I think he might be eager to see you again. Maybe I should arrange a meeting with him."

Oh fuck! Without my powers that asshole will rip me apart! Even more so since I can't die he can do it over and over again!

...That reminds me though.

"Why are you even thinking of that guy? He left you to rot remember?"

Her face darkens at my question and she cracks the whip once again. Oh this is going to hurt.

To my surprise however she doesn't hit me and instead answers the question.

"Yeah, but I don't know who I hate more? You for choosing to kill me or that asshole?"

"_Partner! Now that she's not focusing on you, ask her why can't you use your powers?"_

Good idea!

"I'll give that bastard a Dragon Shot when I see him. Though I have to be able to use my powers first. What's wrong with me anyway?"

"Oh that?" She looks disinterested at me. "I told you before that all Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels are bounded to humans right? Well I didn't tell you everything back then. In this world, the rules are reversed. Think about it, in our world, members of the three factions can generate mythical power of their own, while humans can't do so."

So that means here humans can generate powers of their own but not us.

"In order for us to use powers, we have to draw upon the energy of our human masters. Through the connection we have, they can send us energy and in turn we use them like we did when we were alive. Seeing that the young master doesn't like you though, he probably would just leave you to rot."

What did I do? I barely known that boy for over a day and somehow I pissed him off? Even the girls at school aren't this bad.

...Maybe.

Those girls never needed a reason to beat me up. I mean sure I used to peek at those girls, and pissed them off, but they still shouldn't treat me that badly.

"By the way, I forgot to mention something. You know that in your world, you sacred gear is one the most valuable, but in here, it's completely worthless."

Say what?! My power is considered nearly broken to many people. How can this be?

"Before you ask…" Her grin widens and she walks towards me. "Think. How many humans can possibly withstand the energy output of the two heavenly dragons? The answer? Almost none. What use is power if no one can wield it?"

I hate to say this, but she's right.

The first time I used Juggernaut Drive, I almost ended up using up all my life force even as a Devil.

I guess I can understand why that kid doesn't think much of me.

*Stab*

"YEOWW!"

While I was distracted the bitch pierced my shoulder with her spear. It hurts so much more than before, did something happen to her in the past to make her this strong?

"Shut up and get back to work." She orders me.

Great. Apart from my tormentor, she's also my supervisor.

* * *

"Oh finally…"

It feels so good to know that I finally have time for myself. All the chores have been finished and that bitch is asleep.

I'm lying on my bed which was provided by the kid.

Speaking of which I wonder where he is right now.

Raynare told me the basic of the three factions and humans, but not the world.

She said that I could work my sins off and then be revived, but she never explained how any of those stuff work. All she said was that I needed money.

*Knock *Knock*

"Hmm? Who's there?"

I got off the bed and opened the door. I found my new master looking up at me.

"Has Raynare explained the world to you? I noticed that she had a grudge of some sort against you."

The hell? Is this kid psychic or something?

But it's good this way. Now I can learn what I need to know.

"Follow me."

Trance turns around and I simply follow.

Come to think of it, this would be the first time I have a conversation with him.

* * *

I'm really speechless.

The kid brought me to a wet market to buy some

The activities are the same as you would find in the human world. The only difference is that here I see Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels acting in place.

Just about everyone of them doesn't bother to hide their own identity. I see all sorts wings of many different rankings. From low ranking ones to high ranking ones.

"You know you can let your wings out." The boy says so without sparing me a glance. His focus on a bunch of fish spread out on a plate of ice.

Nah it's not a good idea. I'm not good at controlling my own wings.

"_Usually I'm the one who has to control them for you."_

"Eh…"

"Oh right I forgot." He cuts me off. "You don't want people to know your a holder of a Heavenly Dragon. If they found out, you'll immediately be turned into a laughing stock."

Wait! Why would that happen?

"_Have you forgotten? No human can withstand the power we wield. In the eyes of everyone here, we are simply has-beens." _

But how about a fraction or so of it's power?

"_That could work. There are humans who could manage until your Balance Breaker state. But anything further could be dangerous."_

So I can still fight? That's great! I can't wait to punch that bitch in the face when I see her again.

"_Aren't you forgetting something first?"_

Oh right! I need to get my power back first.

"Hey kid can I ask you something?"

Trance faces me and frowns. "Don't call me kid. I look young but don't forget that I'm still a soul. In reality I'm about your age."

Really? Who could have guessed that?

"Oh sorry. I just wanted to ask is it possible to spare me some power?"

He looks at me for several seconds before replying. "Oh right I forgot. It was so noisy the way Raynare was beating you up that I decided to leave you alone."

Seriously?! I was screaming in pain for so long and you allow that? Are you even human?!

"Are you planning on fighting her when you get back? I'll allow it."

Awesome! I pump my fist into the air.

"I studied the Heavenly Dragons, I don't know how much power I can spare you, but it's definitely not capable of unleashing Juggernaut Drive."

"That's fine. I don't plan on using such a reckless move in the first place."

The kid studies me for several moments before he shrugs and turns away. When I couldn't see his face, he then says out loud. "Just a warning though. I don't think you can beat her even if I restored your powers."

No fucking way! I took on people like Sairong and Vali and even Cao Cao. Like hell I'll lose to some weakling like her.

Before I could say anything, he says something else that catches me off guard.

"By the way, Raynare didn't tell you about the games I assume?"

"Games? You mean rating games?"

"Not quite. There is a system like the rating games of the Devils, but this time round, it's duked out through humans using their contracted servants. Race doesn't matter in such cases. These games usually generate a lot of money or rare items and recognition for the winning team."

Oh so that means there's a quick way to return to Buchou and the others! This is great! I can't wait to get started.

"_Partner you don't even know the gist of it. He says it's different from the ones you are used too."_

Oh damn it! You just had to ruin the mood.

"The game's name is called Triage. It takes place on a large field where Servants do combat with each other. I'll explain the rules some other time."

"Have you played this game before?"

I remember the first time I was in a rating game. Rasier completely destroyed us. I don't want the same thing happening again.

"I used too, but recently I stopped."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "You need five Servants to be able to participate. Half a year ago, Three of my Servants chose to reincarnate. Leaving only me, Raynare, and another one who is out running an errand in another town and won't be back until tomorrow. If I add you, that makes a total of three. We still need two more Servants."

Damn it! Why does this always happen?! Just when something good comes up, someone has to ruin it by telling you that you can't have it!

It reminds me of all the girls I used to peek at with those two idiots. They would often wear sexy revealing clothing but never removing it so I can see their oppais.

"Anyway, I know you hate Raynare and she hates you. Seeing that you two want to rip each other apart, why not? Besides I think you'll need to get use to the new system of fighting here."

All right! One asskicking coming right up!

Just wait till I get back you Fallen Angel bitch!

* * *

**I want to make this story better, so I could use some advice. I mean what am I lacking that this story needs? Just a few words of advice is better than none. Because I don't want to make a cliche DxD fic where an OC(Overpowered one) Is just inserted in and joins the group. It gets so old that it's not even funny.**

**I have a REAL question though.**

**What makes an OC a good one? Can someone give me a hint of some sort?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't quite call this plot advancement, but I thought it was needed to show something important and to get a message across.**

* * *

"Hmm...I suppose this really would be fun than bullying a defenceless kid."

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't about to give in to her taunts yet. I only stared straight into her eyes.

My new master stood between the two of us and sighed. He had set up a barrier around the neighbourhood. It took him awhile because he needed to explain to the others that me and Raynare were about to fight.

Some had evacuated their houses while others came to watch.

"Two hundred Dia on Ray-chan!"

"Fifty on the newbie!"

"Eighty on a draw!"

A large amount of people were supporting my crazed Ex Fallen Angel Girlfriend. I hate to disappoint them, but I will.

"Give me your hand...both of you."

I comply with his request and give Trance my hand. Raynare doing so as well.

A purple aura covers his hand and immediately I can feel power brimming from within.

"_Partner!"_

Yeah I know! Let's do this!

"Boosted Gear!"

Immediately my Sacred Gear appears on left hand.

"That abominable thing."

Raynare growls when she sees it, but she doesn't make any move. It's probably a mistake letting me have time of my own. Hasn't she forgotten that time her cockiness was the reason she lost to me in the first place?

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"

My armour covers my entire body in an instant and I knelt down.

*God is that-"

"It is!"

"The Sekiryutei? Why would Trance get someone like him?!"

Man I was warned that I would be laughed at, but I didn't think it was this badly.

Anyway I ignore their cries and instead focus on my opponent. She's smiling in mild amusement.

Time that grin of her face.

I'll end this in one strike!"

_**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**_

With I felt that I boosted enough I quickly dashed towards her. At only a few steps away I pulled my fist back and punched her.

Just as it was about to strike at her, she suddenly shifts a little to the side and my attack misses entirely.

"I can't believe I was ever weak enough to get hit by something like that."

After saying that she steps back a few steps and summons a light spear.

No...there was something different about this one. The tip looks like an axe instead.

"_Partner it's a halbert. It's good at hacking and slashing."_

Doesn't matter! I'll just continue attacking.

_**[Boost! Boost! Boost!]**_

I boost even further before I continued to attack her.

I start throwing punches about. However she manages to block most of my attacks with her weapon.

"Haahh!"

I grew tired and pulled my fist back before I attempted a wild haymaker at her stomach hoping to catch her off guard.

"I saw it coming!"

I definitely didn't expect her to slap my hand away before jabbing her weapon into my stomach.

"Guah!"

I backed away immediately and clutched my stomach. The armour was cracked just with one simple hit.

That's impossible!

My opponent looks at me with mild amusement. It's almost as if she can sense what I"m feeling.

How humiliating.

"Did you really think I spent all my time in the afterlife doing nothing? I spent almost every day here training my ass off just so that I can indulge in the moment when I kick your ass. I didn't care if I was going to have to wait for 10000 years for your Devil lifespan to expire."

Her entire life here?! Damn!

I was wrong. I thought her to be a lazy bitch who hadn't changed but it seems I was quite wrong.

I guess there's no choice but to do it then.

_**[Welsh Sonic boost Knighht!]**_

My armour is purged and my speed increases by a gigantic amount.

I didn't use True queen because I still haven't mastered the basics yet.

Nevertheless it's more than enough.

I closed the distance much faster than before. In the blink of an eye I was kneeling in front of her with my fist cocked back.

The look of shock on her face was priceless as I punched her with enough force to send her flying.

It was probably a good thing that no one can die here. Otherwise her head would probably have been blown away.

Not that I would care much about it.

*Slash*

"Arguhhh!"

Suddenly something slashes me from behind. I stumble forward a few steps before I turned around and saw that bitch grinning at me.

But how? How is that possible?!

"You really think I didn't know the traits of the pieces? Being here for so long, I developed ways to combat just about every kind there is."

Just as soon as she says that, another one of her steps out from behind her shadows.

Followed by another one. Within moments, nearly a dozen copies of her had surrounded me.

Clones?! Shit! When the hell did she even make them?

"An extreme boost of speed even by Devil standards. But overall it's still the same." She calmly analyzes me. For some reason it ticks me off even further.

I let out a roar as I started dashing about and hitting just about everyone of her.

Each of them just faded into nothingness the moment I hit them.

The whole thing only lasted for several seconds.

*Pant*Pant*

But yet for some reason I felt incredibly tired.

By the time I destroyed them all, I was already on one knee.

"_Partner you can't keep this up!"_

Yeah I know.

Thankfully I didn't have too.

"Oh my! Tired already? Looks like some Devil has been slacking off since I last saw him."

She taunts me while standing some distance ahead of me.

My instincts is telling me that she's the real one.

Actually seeing me in a weaken state probably made her think that she already won.

Dumbass. She hasn't learnt anything from our first fight.

She lifts one hand and light particle gathers. It forms an incredibly long spear that's crackling with lightning.

The amount of power is incredible. I can tell if I get hit by it directly, it's over for me.

I immediately change pieces inside of me.

_**[WELSH BLASTER BISHOP!]**_

_**[Change Fang Blast!]**_

My armour went back to the original thickness. Then it created a backpack on my back and cannons on my shoulders. I aimed the cannons towards her!

BUUUUUUUN…

The cannon started to charge silently. The Triaina-Bishop's weakness was the charging time. But since she was confident of finishing me off, it was clear she wasn't going to bother getting out of the way.

"Dragon Blas-!

Suddenly my heart bursts with incredibly pain. At the same time, I felt all my power fade away. The cannon which was fully charged suddenly disappeared along with my armor.

I didn't even have time to ask what's going on before Raynare made her move.

"_Partner move!"_

It was too late. All I could do was look directly at the spear she threw just before it pierced my heart and I black out.

* * *

…..

"Are you alright?"

When I came too, I found both Trance and Raynare looking down at me.

The former was nearly emotionless, while the latter was grinning. No doubt she plans on mocking me later on. Speaking of which, I can't believe that the power I used to fight even Sairaorg-san was beaten...and by her of all people.

I recognize this place. It was the room that the kid had given me.

"I knew you that you were going to lose from the start. You simply didn't know how to fight in these conditions." Trance spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

It was Raynare who answered the question.

"You burnt up the magic energy that young master gave you. I told you before that all our powers rely on humans energy source here."

The boy then took over from her explanation. "I'll use a video game reference to make it simple. First up, before the two of you started fighting, I gave you two an equal amount of magic. Roughly 1000 units each. You first started out by transforming into Balance Breaker state. That alone ate up nearly 100 units. This state continues to eat up magic power to maintain it. You then repeatedly boosted it, consuming even more so. Before you even used that super promotion thing or so, I reckon nearly 600 units had been eaten up."

Is he talking about Triaina?

"Then after that promotion, you used another 50 units. Next up, those god-speed movements which devoured nearly the rest of the magic I gave you. Lastly with your magic capacity nearly zero, you tried to fire a super charge blast. Needless to say, it didn't work for obvious reasons."

Wow. His explanation is pretty complicated but at the same time easy to get. I wonder if it's because he knows what I like and compares it to them.

No…if that was the case he would use oppai's as an example instead.

"_Partner pay attention. He's not done talking yet."_

"Anyway...on to the reasons you lost."

Urgh. Here comes the lecture. If I had to go through something like this, I rather have someone like Buchou do so rather than someone like him.

"_If that were the case you'll be too busy staring at their breasts to even listen."_

He raises one finger. "First up, I don't need to explain the magic issue. The second was your overreliance on power. You didn't consider the circumstances and tried to force your way to victory when you didn't even know what your enemy was capable off. Third, your mind wasn't focused. Because you defeated her in the past you ended up underestimating her which made you take her lightly."

"How ironic. The situation seems to be reversed." Raynare laughs at me.

I could only glare at her. There was nothing I could say that could erase this shame.

"Anyway moving on. I hope you learn your lesson." Trance sighs as he pulls out small glass bottle with a shining blue liquid in it. He places it on the desk next to my bed. "This medicine will put you to sleep, but it will hasten your recovery. Take it soon. Tomorrow I have work for you as well as Raynare."

"What do you have in mind?"

He sighs before answering. "We are still sort of two servants before we can take part in the Triage games. I want you two to visit the slave markets and see if you can find any suitable or potential members."

* * *

**Now before anyone starts complaining about how the fight went, I want everyone to remember that this isn't a regular fight under regular rules.**

**Issei having grown complacent when faced with one of the weakest enemies when compared to him at his full power didn't take her seriously. He didn't think that she would grow nor would she have trained.**

**Secondly, Issei isn't used to fighting under such conditions.**

**Third, I've seen in other series, particularly Western comics about how simple tricks can render even superpowers completely useless. Issei's Triaina while powerful is just basically a more extreme promotion. But what he does in the end is still the same.**

**With even a simple trick, Raynare easily caused Issei to use up his powers on nothing.**

**This chapter was to introduce Issei to something like a tutorial battle the main plot begins. The boy needs to know how the system works before he can start to fight back.**

**This is no longer like in the LN especially when thinking of the fight in Vol 10. **

**Here Issei has to start learning to use his brains if he wants to survive.**

* * *

**Okay I have another question.**

**I don't plan to have an OC steal the spotlight from Issei, but I will be using them to support him. They will be Issei's strength from the shadows. The thing is, I'm having some problems thinking up what kind of powers would be useful to him and yet not cost a lot of magic to activate. **

**An example would be like maybe a comrade who can't fight but can predict the future events so as to let him avoid traps even in the games up ahead and so.**

**I would like to hear some of your suggestions for such a thing if possible.**

**I might not use them, but I might be able to gain some insight.**


End file.
